List of Trivia Answers
In alphabetical order (by the question's first word), here are the trivia answers. A #Abraham Lincoln had what in his pocket when he was assassinated? (A Confederate $5 bill) #All the numbers on a standard roulette wheel add up to what number? (666) #At the turn of the 19th century, who was the most powerful pirate in the world? (Zheng Yi Sao) #At what age did Rick partner with the Old Man? (28) #At what age has the Old Man promised to retire? (Never) #Australian bandit Ned Kelly outfitted his gang with armor made from what? (Plow blades) B #Banking was made possible by the development of what tool around 2000 BC? (The balance scale) #Before "hello" became popular, what was the original telephone greeting? (Ahoy) #Boxer Sonny Liston admitted to throwing a fight against which boxing legend? (Muhammad Ali) #Built from 1938 to 2003, which of these is the most-manufactured car in history? (Volkswagen Beetle) #By the end of WWII, how much money had been made in war bonds? ($185 billion) D #Designer Anton Furst won an Oscar for his noir depiction of what fictional city? (Gotham City) #During WWII, Japanese soldiers reportedly yelled what to provoke American troops? ("To hell with Babe Ruth!") #During WWII, the United Stated collected how much silver from uranium enrichment? (13,000 tons) #Due to his bout with polio, what charity organization di FDR create? (March of Dimes) E #Evel Knievel holds the world record for most bones broken. How many did he break? (433) G #Guests at Disneyland are never more than 30 steps from... (A trash can) H #How big is the shop's showroom? (15,000 ft²) #How did Chumlee get his nickname? ("Tennessee Tuxedo" character "Chumley.") #How long did the Old Man serve in the Navy? (20 years) #How long have Chumlee and Corey been friends? (15 Years) #How many 1990 Nintendo World Championship cartridges were made? (116) #How many bills does the U.S. print deach day? (38,000,000) #How many cars has the shop bought and sold over the years? (Hundreds) #How many employees did the Shop have when it opened? (4) #How many fake items/replicas have been brought into the Pawn Shop since it opened? (Over 10,000) #How many items does the Shop take in on pawn in an average week? (More than 1,000) #How many men did the Apollo program eventually put on the moon? (12) #How many pawn shops currently operate in the US? (More than 12,000) #How many Richard Harrison's are there in the Pawn Stars family? (3) #How many teeth can a shark expect to lose over its lifetime? (up to 35,000) #How many times has Chumlee been promoted? (Never) #How many times has the shop expanded since opening? (10) #How many transactions has the Pawn Shop made since it opened? (Over 1,000,000) #How many transactions have occurred at the Pawn Shop since last year? (100,000) #How many visitors does the Pawn Shop get on an average day? (Over 400) #How old was Chumlee when he got his nickname? (12) #How old was Chumlee when he started working at the Pawn Shop? (21) #How old was Corey when he started working at the shop? (8) #How old was the Old Man when he got his nickname? (38) #How tall is Antwaun, the shop's security guard? (6'5") I #If Corey didn't work at the Pawn Shop, what would be his ideal job? (Lawyer) #In 1923, the Ottoman Empire reorganized as what country? (Turkey) #In 1953 the Boston Red Sox scored a record 17 runs in one inning against what rival team? (The Detroit Tigers) #In addition to pistols and daggers, what other weapons were the Ottomans famous for? (Cannons) #In the Ms. Pac-Man game, Ms. Pac-Man is pursued by four ghosts named Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and what? (Sue) #In what year was the first bulletproof vest made? (1538) J #Jousting is the official sport of which US state? (Maryland) O #Of these bands with signed memorabilia in the shop, which did NOT play Woodstock? (The Oak Ridge Boys) #Of three million shipwrecks worldwide, how many are estimated to still hold treasure? (3,000) #On average, how many items are in the shop's inventory? (12,000) #On average, how many items does Rick buy per week? (50) #On which item did Rick lose the most money? (Stolen earrings) #Originally priced at 1 cent, "Action Comics" issue 1 was the first appearance of who? (Superman) R #Rick bought an 1860s LeMat Pistol for $10,000. How much did he sell it for? ($14,000) #Rick dropped out of high school to pursue his business - selling what? (Fake Gucci bags) #Rick regretted buying which one of these items? (200,000 watch crystals for $5,000) S #Salvador Dali had a pathological fear of what? (Grasshoppers) #Salvador Dali once gave a lecture while doing what? (Wearing a diving suit) T #The author of the earliest known encyclopedia died in which historical event? (The eruption of Mount Vesuvius) #The Blunderbuss gets its name from the Dutch "donderbus", which means what? (Thunder gun) #The Bogardus Trap, invented in 1877,was used for what? (Target shooting) #The dollar became the official currency of the United States in what year? (1785) #The first electric tattoo machine was based on what earlier electric device? (Doorbell) #The first official police badge was issued in the late 1800s in what city? (London) #The first slot machine was invented in what year? (1895) #The first state-sponsored lottery in the US was held in which state? (Massachusetts) #The Hawaiian word "Ukelele" roughly translates to what? (Jumping flea) #The Knights of the Round Table were first mentioned when? (1155 A.D.) #The loudest air-raid siren ever built could be heard from how far away? (25 miles) #The New York Yankees paid Joe Dimaggio how much for the 1951 season? ($100,000) #The Pawn Shop has had memorabilia from which of the following US presidents? (President Benjamin Harrison) #The "Supreme Instrument." in Jaipur, India, is the world's largest what? (Sundial) #The Winchester repeating rifle became known as what? (The Gun that Won the West) #The world's oldest living animal is a tortoise, how old is he? (180 years) #Though popularly associated with Vikings, the battle axe first appeared where? (Ancient Egypt) U #Union Soldiers during the Civil War had three types of uniform: campaing, fatigue, and what? (Parade) W #What animal is used as luxury car manufacturer Lamborghini's mascot? (A bull) #What city is Pawn Stars based in? (Las Vegas, Nevada) #What co-star did Tony Curtis say was like "kissing Hitler?" (Marilyn Monroe) #What color was the Batmobile in its first comic-book appearance? (Red) #What is an incunable? (A book printed before 1501) #What is Chumlee's first name? (Austin) #What is Chumlee's least favorite job at the shop? (Cleaning toilets) #What is Corey's favorite thing about working in the shop? (Yelling at Chumlee) #What is Rick's favorite restoration project? (Barber chair) #What is Rick's middle name? (Kevin) # What is the avarage salary of a security guard in the U.S.? ($28,000) #What is the busiest day of the year at the shop? (Easter) #What is the least expensive item ever pawned at the Gold and Silver Pawn Shop? (500-milligram gold charm) #What is the longest time the guys have ever spent negotiating the price of an item? (3 hours) #What is the most common bad news the Pawn Stars give to customers? ("Sterling Silver" Flatware is actually plated) #What is the most commonly-requested item that the shop does NOT carry? (Modern firearms) #What is the most expensive item ever sold at the Pawn Shop? (Four 1-kilo gold bars) #What is the most expensive painting in the shop? (Denny Dent's Jim Morrison) #What is the most expensive piece of jewelry in the shop? (2001 New England Patriots Super Bowl ring) #What is the most popular item purchased at the shop? (Jewelry) #What is the most Rick has ever spent on a single piece of gold? ($138,000) #What is the most valuable "Old West" item in the shop? (1875 Remington revolver) #What is the most valuable car ever purchased by the Pawn Shop? (1965 Shelby Cobra) #What is the most valuable guitar in the Shop? (1928 Martin four-string Guitar) #What is the most valuable item at the Gold and Silver Pawn Shop? (2001 Super Bowl ring) #What is the most valuable old coin in the shop? (1859 $3 gold piece) #What is the most valuable Super Bowl ring in the Shop? (2001 New England Patriots) #What is the Old Man's favorite story about how an item was found? (Fell Through the Floor Into a Secret Room) #What is the Old Man's favorite thing at the shop? (Coffee maker) #What is the Old Man's real name? (Richard Benjamin Harrison) #What is the oldest gun Rick has sold? (Blunderbuss) #What is the oldest item in the shop? (Greek Didrachm coin) #What is the Pawn Shop's motto? (Make Rick Money) #What is the shop's most prized piece of Elvis memorabilia? (1970 Elvis press kit from the Las Vegas International Hotel) #What is the shop's most prized piece of sports memorabilia? (1933 baseball signed by Babe Ruth and Lou Gehrig) #What is the strangest item someone has tried to pawn at the Shop? (18-karat gold garter) #What item does the Old Man say is the most memorable piece he's ever purchased? (16th-century silver bowl from Peru) #What item stayed in the Shop longest before being sold? (1880 Nodder Dolls) #What most often makes a seller upset? (Not getting their asking price) #What percentage of customers can't reach an agreed price with the Pawn Stars? (75%) #What percentage of customers choose to pawn an item instead of selling it? (60%) #What percentage of customers fail to retrieve their pawned items by deadline? (20%) #What percentage of soldiers in the American Civil War were literate? (80%) #What product, introduced in 1920, used the slogan "To Save Time is to Lengthen Life"? (Typewriter) #What restoration project took the longest to complete? (1962 Lincoln Continental) #What type of item is Rick most likely to buy? (Gold) #What was the first Harley Davidson carburetor made of? (Tomato Can) #What was the first man-made object to break the sound barrier? (A whip) #What was the most valuable item that Corey had previously purchased, prior to the 1984 Chris Craft boat? (2001 Custom Sands chopper) #What was the name of the dog who played Spuds MacKenzie in the Budweiser ads? (Honey Tree Evil Eye) #What was the name of the first animal in space, launched by the USSR in 1957? (Laika) #What was the Old Man's first job? (Construction worker) #What was the Old Man's highest rank in the Navy? (Petty officer first class) #What was the shop's favorite autographed Hollywood picture? (Mary Pickford) #What was the shop's most prized piece of political memorabilia? (Letter signed by President Benjamin Harrison) #What year did the Pawn Shop open? (1988) #What's the average loan given for a pawned item? ($75) #What's the fastest vehicle in the Shop? (2005 Suzuki Hayabusa) #What's the most common fake item that people try to pass off as genuine? (Jewelry) #What's the most important thing Rick considers before making an offer on an item? (How easy it will be to sell) #What's the most valuable gun at the Pawn Shop? (1895 Winchester Model 94 rifle) #What's the most valuable old coin in the shop? (1859 $3 gold piece) #What's the oldest item in the shop? (Greek Didrachm Coin) #What's the Old Man's favourite thing in the shop? (Coffee maker) #What's the strangest reason for a pawn that the Pawn Stars have ever heard? (Money for Plastic Surgery) #What were the walls inside the hindenburg is made of? (Silk) #When Pawn Stars began, how long had the Shop been in business? (21 years) #When was smoking banned in the White House? (1993) #When was the last time the Old Man took a sick day? (1994) #When was the pocket watch invented? (1524) #When was the term "melee weapon" first used in writing? (1974) #Where did Chumlee work before getting hired at the shop? (Sandwich shop) #Where did the Old Man grow up? (Lexington, North Carolina) #Where was the Old Man stationed while in the navy? (San Diego, California) #Which expert do the guys refer to most often? (Mark Hall-Patton) #Which famous Revolutionary War figure less famously worked as a dentist? (Paul Revere) #Which famous world leader was once kidnapped by pirates? (Julius Caesar) #Which historical figure is on Rick's 1868 fifty-dollar confederate bill? (George Washington) #Which is currently selling for the most at the Pawn Shop? (15th-century Samurai rword) #Which item did Rick purchase, then keep for himself? (2005 Harley Road King) #Which item does Rick regret NOT buying? (Houdini Straightjacket) #Which item has been in the shop the longest? (Luxor Sphynx head) #Which military item is selling for the most at the Pawn Shop? (General Griswold's 1909 West Point Cadet jacket) #Which NBA team did Phil Jackson play prior to his coaching career? (New York Knicks) #Which of Rick's Gold Records is the most valuable? (Frank Sinatra's "Come Dance with Me") #Which of the following is not accepted as payment in the shop? (Casino chips) #Which of the following items at the Pawn Shop is worth the most? (Denny Dent painting of Jim Morrison) #Which of these autographed items at the Shop is selling for the most? (Charles Manson postcard) #Which of these Civil War items brought into the shop was faked? (Cavalry Bugle) #Which of these Civil War items in the shop is most valuable? (Burnside carbine) #Which of these fashion trends was originally designed to help overboard sailors? (Bell bottoms) #Which of these George Washington items is the most valuable? (Signed lottery ticket) #Which of these guns at the Shop is the oldest? (Blunderbuss) #Which of these is not an item currently on sale in the Shop? (Olympic bronze medals won by Joe Green) #Which of these items hasn't been in the shop? (Silverware owned by Thomas Jefferson) #Which of these was NOT a term commonly used to describe a high-wheeled bicycle? (Tall boy) #Which of these was the first commercially available revolver? (Colt Paterson) #Which military item is selling for the most at the Pawn Shop? (General Grisworld's 1909 Weat Point cadet jacket) #Which Pawn Shop item was the most profitable? (Antique Rolex Watch) #Which piece of clothing in the store is the most valuable? (Pre-WWI West Point cadet jacket) #Which restoration project took the longest to complete? (1962 Lincoln Continental) #Which type of item is most commonly pawned in the pawn shop? (Jewelry) #Which weekly magazine was the first to be printed in full color? (Sports Illustrated) #Whips are often made from which kind of leather? (Kangaroo) #Who attempted to sell West Point to the British during the Revolutionary War? (Benedict Arnold) #Who did Jimi Hendrix play backup for before he was a star? (Little Richard) #Who gets to the Shop first in the morning? (Old Man) #Who invented the phonograph in 1877? (Thomas Edison) #Who makes the most purchases at the Pawn Shop? (Corey) #Who was named Time Magazine's Person of the Century in 1999? (Albert Einstein) #Who was the first athlete to appear on a Wheaties box? (Lou Gehrig) #Whose face appeared on the first $20 bill? (Grover Cleveland) #Why did the Old Man open the pawn shop? (To make money) #What's the Old Man's favourite thing in the shop? (Coffee maker) Category:Trivia